Poison
It's natural to want to run screaming. But I've got you in my clutches. Poison was an enemy in the classic Capcom beat-em'-up Final Fight and would later appear in the Street Fighter ''series as Hugo Andore's manager and then as a playable character, and is a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a former Gurl Gamer Champion and the current Casualette Champion. She teamed with Roxy as Mad Gear until winning an I Quit match against the unpopular twin at Breakdown 06. In Real Life Poison is a member of the Mad Gear Gang from ''Final Fight, and openly a Male-to-Female transwoman (pre-op in Japan, post-op in the United States). Yes, she is transgender. Not a cis-gendered female, not a hermaphrodite. Deal with it. In later years, she's become the manager of sorts to Hugo the wrestler during the events of Street Fighter 3 and is a playable fighter in Street Fighter x Tekken as well as the upcoming Ultimate Street Fighter 4. In WVGCW Poison debuted on 2013-01-13, fighting veterans Chun Li, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft, as well as newcomers Carmen Sandiego and Gruntilda Winkybunion. She didn't do very well, getting pinned by Lara Croft. She performed better in a 6-woman tag-team match where she helped Chun Li and Cammy beat Tifa Lockhart, Lightning, and Terra Branford by pinning Terra. On the April 6th broadcast, she became the No. 1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship by winning a Fatal Four Way Elimination match against Tifa Lockhart, Sindel and Rinoa Heartilly. Before her title bout, Cammy fired a series of shots at Poison's gender. Poison wouldn't have any of that and in their fight proceeded to make her pay for her comments and defeat Cammy to gain her title, dismantling the British reign and bringing the belt back to Metro City. After that, Poison took a long break from ring action while her next challenger was decided via the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Championship preferring to stay backstage while she had no matches booked. However, she showed up on the show in mid-May in a way she didn't want: by being found lying on the ground unconscious, a victim of an assault by Carmen Sandiego. A few weeks later, she would return into the ring to face the winner of the tournament, Princess Daisy. Despite her layoff, a pre-match interview showed that she clearly had no fear of the challenger. That fearlessness showed, as Poison quickly jumped back into ring action seamlessly almost 2 months after winning her title. The previously dominating Daisy seemed to have no answer for Poison's early flurry of hurricanranas and frankensteiners, coupled with a couple high-flying moves that left the crowd cheering. After her second Ghetto Blaster, Poison got the pin and retained her title. However, trouble was brewing on the horizon for Poison: the old champion, Carmen Sandiego, who had taken the first Gurl Gamer belt away with her after winning it, agreed to a winner-take-all contract with Bryn, who wanted to regain the title stolen by Sandiego. With the unification of both titles at stake, Poison entered the ring versus the Queen in Red on the Season 1 finale. Though the match was close, it was in Carmen's favor throughout and all Poison could do in the end was make Carmen work for it, as she walked away from the arena bereft of her title. Despite a disappointing end to season 1, Poison still ranked as one of the top wrestlers in the female division. Season 2 would offer a chance for the former champ to work her way back up for another shot at the Gurl Gamer Championship. 2013-07-23 would give Poison her first match since being dethroned against up-and-comer Roll Caskett in a Hell in a Cell singles match. As expected this match was very back and forth from the start with Poison landing her trademark Hurricanranas and Frankensteiners many times and Roll answering almost every shot. The former champion began to take control of the match with hurricanrana after hurricanrana and her young opponent seemed to be losing her edge. Confident in the victory, Poison attempted to end the match with a reversal hurricanrana into a pin but the feisty Roll surprised Poison by countering her pin with a roll-up leaving a shocked Poison stunned with defeat. The two would clash again a couple of weeks later, this time in a 20-minute Iron Woman match with the ring surrounded by fire. The fight ended in a tie, 4-4, the first time a tie had ever occured in this match type in VGCW. How even are these two? Season 3: Mad Gears Are Turning. After their feud, Poison and Roll were on good terms, even talking to each other before Poison's fights. Poison's first fight of the season would be against Bayonetta, but Poison seemed to underestimate her lanky opponent and was defeated quite strongly. Perhaps a new direction was needed for Poison to branch out...and one soon presented itself. Steak Arcana would come out to fight in a tag team match, but something was amiss. It appeared that Chie and Elizabeth were going to have to fight TWO Poisons! But wait! In actuality, Poison was coming out alongside her twin sister, Roxy, in the newly formed tag team Mad Gear. Poor tag team tactics led to Elizabeth being removed from the fight early on, but Chie fought hard to keep going and nearly scored a pin, but in the end it was too much for her to handle on her own and Mad Gear scored a win in their debut. Due to this loss, Chie ended up challenging Poison to a singles fight. Or at least she thought she did. She actually challenged Roxy to a fight instead. Roxy agrees despite this, much to Poison's annoyance, but she lets Roxy go through with it anyway. This may have been a bad thing for Roxy, who went on to lose the fight. Yet for some reason, a negative mark was put on POISON'S record for it. Boy, who knew WVGCW could get so wacky? Poison attempted to confront The Saint about this, but was blocked off by Shaundi, who insisted she cool off in a fatal four way which The Saint was in. In the end, Shadow Peach would end up taking the win and Poison was left with little to be cool about. Poison attempted to challenge The Saint to a fight, but Shaundi instead challenged her and Roxy to a tag team battle at Breakdown 2/3. During the fight, Roll left Shaundi in the ring alone as she didn't want to fight her friend, Poison. This left Shaundi and Poison to have a singles fight instead, which Poison won with a submission. Roxy lost her brawl with Roll however, so in the end the feud between Mad Gear and The Saints ended in a tie. Season 4: This Is My Town. (It's My Town. It's My Town.) Poison would start Season 4 in a rather terrifying position: she was part of a 6-woman tag team match during the Anniversary special against three of the WVGCW's biggest monsters, Terra Branford, Tifa Lockhart and Lightning. Despite the odds, Poison did well in the fight and won the match by pinning Tifa, not Terra this time. Perhaps next year the match can happen again and she'll pin Lightning for the triple crown. She and Roxy would come out next to fight the recently promoted Wright Anything Agency, where Roxy would take the fall against Ema, giving the Agency their first victory. She then went up against Jade, and was put down despite the surprise of the crowd. This loss more improved the audiences image of Jade than damaged Poison's reputation however. Poison and Roxy weren't seen again until Breakdown IV, where they took part in a WVGCW vs WWE fight against The Bella Twins which left the crowd seeing doubles of doubles. With Roxy's rebellious disregard of the laws of physics, Poison was left to fight both Bella Twins for some time. Despite this, Roxy soon settled down enough to help out and Poison got the pin. It's hard to say who she got the pin on, but then, it's difficult to say if it was really Poison who got the pin. Twins, right? Season 5: Cruising Round My Town. After a relatively quiet season, Poison was the first opponent of the newly unshadowed Princess Peach. However, this challenge turned out to be too much for the newly returned royalty, and Poison dispatched her with little trouble. She and Roxy then fought against the Cobra Twonit for a place in the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. Both Roxy and Poison had to pull out all the stops in order to take them down, but they emerged victorious in the end, with Poison again getting the pin, and Roxy fortunately keeping both feet on the ground. The Boss's attempt at revenge fell flat in a singles match against Poison as Poison won the fight 2-1 in a close brawl. Mad Gear went up against Double Dash!! in the first round of the tournament, but after a good fight, Poison took a CAKE CUTTER OUTTA NOWHERE and went down for the 3 count, letting Peach get some sweet revenge for their previous fight. After this, The Boss took some revenge of her own in a triple threat match which Poison lost. Both season's 4 and 5 ended with Poison not getting up to too much, but make no mistake that she's still a threat in the ring. It remains to be seen just how strong she is and whether she can still tangle with the topcard, but both in singles and tag teams she can pull out major moves to the cheers of the crowd. There's a reason she's the one who gets the pin in Mad Gear's tag team matches. Controversy Poison's debut came as a surprise to many viewers due to the fact that she is well known for being transgender. Many viewers claimed she didn't belong in the female division because she wasn't actually a cis gendered woman. As she entered the ring, spectators mocked her, telling her to go fight in the men's division. A few people complained about the audience not accepting her as a woman. Baz McMahon addressed the controversy by saying "I don't give a fuck" and riding away on a scooter. In April, Baz confirmed that all employees of the VGCW are given rigorous checkups, especially potential wrestlers for the Gurl Gamer division, confirming Poison's assurance that the Women's league is where she belongs. None dare ask follow-up questions. After winning the Gurl Gamer Championship, Security Guard B was told to re-examine Poison, due to shareholders and affiliates' growing concerns. Poison seemed compliant, though what actually happened during the examination was not seen. However, Guard B seemed quite disturbed when he went to report the results to Bryn McMahon, and indicated she "checked out" like Baz had said before, and that he "never wants to bring up this topic again" after being asked about it by Bryn. Bryn considered it to be good enough to reaffirm the results of Baz's examination. Nowadays, nobody makes remarks about this controversy for good reason. If you DO decide to bring it up during the show, you're on your way out of Poison's town and you're going straight to Ban Town. So don't be an idiot. Record